moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sludge Street Stand-In!
The Sludge Street Stand-In! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 38 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Poppet *Luvli (character) *Roary Scrawl *Furi *Diavlo *Luvli's magical duplicate *Mizz Snoots Story Part One It was the first day of a new year and the crowds were gathering on Sludge Street for the Horrods sale! The queue stretched all the way to the Games Starcade and back again, and some shoppers had been waiting all night for it to start. Poppet was there and she was keeping all the shoppers entertained with games and sing-alongs. Everymoshi was having a lovely time... except for Luvli. She was floating above the other [monsters and she hand't said a word to anybody! "Come on, Luvli," Poppet called up to her floating friend. We're playing I spy with Roary. With that many eyes, it's gonna be GOOpendous!" Luvli said nothing. She just hovered near the shop front, staring at the door. "Aww forget it!" Poppet grumbled, turning away. "Some monsters have no manners. Come on, everyone, let's play!" "MONSTERIFIC!" said Roary. "I'll start. I spy with my little eye, and my other little eye, and this one... and this little eye... and this one..." The game kept everyone happy until a cold wind blew through the street, sending a shiver down the line. "Uh-oh," said Furi, "looks like it's gonna snow." But this was no ordinary snow shower, it was a big ol' blizzard! A thick blanket of frosty flakes settled on Sludge Street and the monsters queueing for Horrods were almost totally covered! "L-L-L-Luvli! A little help here?" called Poppet to her silent friend, who was floating above the street, untroubled by the snow. "A little hokery p-p-p-pokery to warm things up, huh?" But still Luvli said nothing! "FZZZZZT! LAVA POWER!" came a voice over Poppet's head. She looked up to see Diavlo zooming down the line, his crater fizzing with lava as he dived down to melt the monsters out of the snow. "Thanks, Diavlo, you're the best!" said Poppet. "Which is more than I can say for some monsters!" She stared at the back of Luvli's head with a look that could've melted any ice and snow that Diavlo had left! "In fact," said Poppet as her patience ran out at last, "I want a word with you, Luvli!" Part Two "What is it, daahling?" came a familiar voice from over her shoulder. Poppet spun round and came face to face with... Luvli! She turned back and the rosy cheeked monster was also hanging in the air! "Wha-?" said Poppet, looking at the two identical monsters. "What's going on?" "Oh, that thing? Just a little Moshi magic to keep my place in the line," said the new Luvli. She waved her starry wand at the floating Luvli and POOF, made her vanish in a puff of glitter. Just then the door to Horrods opened and Mizz Snoots stepped into the street, ringing a little bell. "Friends and gentlemonsters, welcome! The annual Horrods super-sale is open! No pushing!" she said. "Excuse me, daahling," said Luvli, squeezing past a fuming Poppet, "there are bargains in there with my name on them." "Don't worry," whispered Furi into Poppet's ear, "I'm sure there are plenty of bargains for everyone." "You're right," sighed Poppet. "I'm just going to ignore her but sometimes..." Poppet didn't get to finish her sentence. As she stepped over the doormat into Horrods, there was a loud WHIZZZZZZ... POP! Streamers and balloons fell from the ceiling, and a flashing sign lit up on the wall behind the cash register. "Congratulations, Poppet!" said Mizz Snoots excitedly, shaking her firmly by the fluffy, pink paw. "You're my one squillionth customer! Take your pick of anything in the shop. No charge. My treat, my dear." "Did you see the look on Luvli's face when I won?" Poppet asked as she and Furi staggered Sludge Street under the weight of a dozen fully-stuffed Horrods bags. "Well, if she hadn't cheated in the queue, she might've been the squillionth customer," Furi chuckled. "So it serves her right." "I'm sure she's learned her lesson," said Poppet. "I'll invite her to tea tomorrow to make sure there are no hard feelings. We can use my cutie-ful new Horrods tea set. And we can all sit on my lovely new cloud chairs! And after tea we can go to the beach with my new sail boat! "Sail boat?" groaned Furi. "I dunno, Poppet. I've had enough of 'sales' for one year!" Category:Stories